


[德哈]一觉醒来和我的死对头订婚了？

by yanguang



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23026684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanguang/pseuds/yanguang
Summary: Summary：哈利波特早上醒来发现自己和德拉科马尔福要结婚的消息被登上了报纸。不幸的是他丝毫不记得有这回事。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 96





	[德哈]一觉醒来和我的死对头订婚了？

<<<

休息日，一般来说，哈利睡醒后会看一眼手机，有没有在他睡着时没有收到的来电短信之类的。

他一看，还真有。

短信75个。未接来电38个，16个来自赫敏，12个来自罗恩。其余的都来自不同的人。

震惊之余他纠结了一下应该先给谁回电话，手指在屏幕上迟疑了半天，赫敏倒是先给他打过来了。

“你终于接电话了？！哈利波特，你脑子怎么想的？”

“你在说什么？我刚刚睡醒看到你打来的电话，发生什么了？”

“你问我发生什么了，我倒是想问问你。为什么你和马尔福订婚不告诉我们？”

哈利一个激灵从床上掉下来。

“我？订婚？和谁？”

“你是装傻还是真不知道？一个小时前罗恩跟我说我还不信，现在预言家日报都登出来了，所有巫师都知道你和马尔福订婚了，你还想藏着？”然后又听到赫敏小声对她电话旁的另一个人说：“他居然还想不承认！”

“马尔福？德拉克马尔福？”

“对。”

“我们上学时，斯莱特林那个？”

“不然还有谁？你真的不清楚状况？”

“我绝对没有骗你，我真的不清楚这是怎么回事。我去找一下今天的报纸，一会给你回拨。”

然后哈利立刻挂掉了电话。

那么根据赫敏的描述，现在的状况是，哈利一觉醒来发现报纸上铺天盖地他要和德拉科订婚的新闻，而他本人没有任何印象。赫敏不会无聊到用这种事骗他，搜索了一下预言家日报网络版，哈利点开网页。

第一行的大字标题：哈利波特与德拉科马尔福订婚。后面配上了他们的合照，哈利可不记得他们什么时候和平的在一起拍过什么照片，甚至还写了婚礼的时间地点。

这什么鬼扯，谁不知道他们是死对头。往下看了几眼，他们的关系甚至被写成同生共死患难真情携手步入婚姻殿堂……完全是颠倒黑白！这期间手机始终因为收到短信而震个不停，一部分是质问他，另一部分是祝福他。哈利不想理，生气地把手机扔到床上。

他不知道为什么报纸会有这种完全不切实际的消息，即使他的确喜欢德拉科，但介于他们从小就针尖对麦芒的恶劣关系，一夜之间结婚了这种事也绝对不可能发生。打起来了倒有可能，毕竟一贯如此。

那德拉科知不知道这件事？哈利想到。如果他知道了，一定咬牙切齿地撕了报纸、因为他们同框而气急败坏。

也许是有什么人太讨厌德拉科了故意用这件事来激怒他……虽然可能性很小，但这样说来也许德拉科知道事情缘由？他输入德拉科的电话号码，打算问一下他知不知道什么。已经不是小孩子了，他总不会隔着电话来冷嘲热讽吧。

他听着电话里发出的嘟嘟声，已经做好了被拒接的准备。在他快要放弃的时候，电话竟然被接通了。

“你好？我是……”

“不用自我介绍，谁会不认识你呢，波特先生？”电话另一边用嘲讽的语气说。这才是他啊，哈利在心里叹了口气，谁会相信关系这么恶劣的两个人要结婚呢。

“好吧。今天的报纸你看了吗？”

“昨天星期几？”

“昨天应该是星期五……你问这个干嘛？今天的报纸你看了没有？”哈利被问的一头雾水。

“看了，怎么？”

他这么波澜不惊好像要结婚的另一个人不是他一样？所以他大概知道点什么？

“我们为什么会订婚？”

“如你所见，我们就是订婚了。”

“你最好别开玩笑，我怎么不知道？”

“这该问你自己。抬起左手，看看你无名指上有什么？”

哈利闻言抬起自己的左手——

然后立刻把电话挂了。

他竟然戴着一枚戒指，在无名指上！银质的、反射着自然光的圆环，正中间镶嵌着一颗菱形的蓝宝石。刚刚一直在用右手打电话所以忽略了左手，他完全没想到竟然多了个戒指，而且大小竟然还刚刚好。

为什么？？？

所以他是被自己石锤了？？？

<<<

哈利非常清楚他此时此刻所处的世界是真实的而不是梦，他和德拉科一夜之间订婚确有其事。至少报社不会编造假新闻，而且德拉科的样子明显是知道什么。但哈利实在不想再给他回电话了，德拉科那副跋扈的态度八成是不会告诉他，并且哈利也不知道该如何面对他一夜天降的“未婚夫”。

哈利仔仔细细重新回想了一下整件事情，所有消息都来自今天早上的报纸，那昨天晚上发生什么了以至于他早上发现自己手上多了个戒指？因为昨天是星期五，哈利记得他去了一场和同事的聚会，然后就各自回家……之后的事他就不记得了，可能是喝了太多酒回到家直接睡过去了。

看起来毫无头绪啊。哈利默默叹气。

但无论如何，这场传言都一定会终结，最终不会有戒指，不会有婚礼，哈利明白，德拉科从一而终地厌恶他。

<<<

怀抱着一定要寻找真相这样的心情，哈利来到了报纸上所刊登出的婚礼地址。当然他出门时已经摘掉了戒指。

哈利对这个教堂有些许印象，他在杂志上看到过。金灰色的墙壁上刻着繁复的花纹，两侧对称的王冠塔庄重肃穆。光透过深蓝色的玻璃映照到地面，雕花立柱立在两侧一直延伸到高高的房顶。如果是举行婚礼的话，这里的确很漂亮。

哈利找到管理人员，一时不知道如何开口。作为婚礼的一方来询问谁来租赁的场地，好尴尬。硬着头皮解释了一下自己就是哈利波特，来咨询关于他婚礼的信息，管理人员礼貌地把信息记录找来。

“波特先生，这是您预约的信息，请核实一下。”

前几页都是一些繁杂的场地人员要求，他翻到最后一页，在最后签字的人就是替他来预约场地的人，只要联系他就能……

签字：哈利波特 2/7/2020

为什么会是他自己的名字啊？连字迹都像是他写出来的，但他写自己名字的时候一向工工整整，而这张纸上签字的笔迹比他潦草的多。

“昨天……是我自己来的？”哈利问。

“抱歉，我不清楚，昨天并不是我接待的您。也有可能是您的丈夫替您预约。”

“不不不他不是我丈夫……”听到这话管理人员看哈利的眼神有点疑惑，哈利又立刻解释，“呃……暂时不是我丈夫，我们还没结婚呢。”

“好吧。总之，祝您幸福。您还有什么需要吗？”

“没有了，谢谢。”

哈利垂头丧气地离开，根本不记得自己有来过这里。如果确实有人模仿了他的笔迹来替他订婚，甚至第二天就出现在报纸，看起来就像是要强迫他们结婚一样。为什么要这么做？有什么人能从这之中获利？难道是报社为了流量故意制造新闻吗？

一阵电话铃声打断了他。哈利接起。

“嗨哈利？终于打通了……早上你电话一直占线。”

是金妮韦斯莱打来。

“抱歉金妮，早上赫敏一直在和我通话。”

“没关系。今天早上的新闻……你应该看到了吧？”

“我看到了。但我完全不记得有这回事，我根本没有和马尔福订婚……”哈利说，他又想起来金妮似乎是在预言家日报工作来着，又问道，“你知道些什么吗？为什么会有这种的新闻？”

“是的，我知道是谁提供了消息，我们编辑部都看到了。虽然被要求保密了，但是……我觉得还是有必要告诉你。你不能被蒙在鼓里。”

“那到底是谁？”哈利迫不及待地问。

“说来复杂，哈利，我们见一面吧。我会把我知道我都告诉你。”

<<<

哈利心情忐忑的来到金妮的编辑部。金妮没在电话里说明任何消息而是选择当面谈说明了事情的严重性，哈利不得不紧张起来。他来到金妮告诉他的接待厅，一路上报社的不少人都怀着审视的目光盯着他——今日头版的主角，就像他还是个孩子刚到霍格沃兹的时候，所有人都在议论纷纷原来他就是哈利波特，直到后来另一个张扬跋扈的人向他伸出手。

他一定悔之不及吧。

“哈利！我在这。”突然出现的金妮向哈利招手。“我还在工作时间没法出去。只能让你到这里来了。”

“没关系。你休息日还要工作好辛苦啊。”哈利说突然有点庆幸，至少魔法部还是双休的。

“毕竟每天都有新闻发生。”金妮耸耸肩，“不过我还是有串休的。”

金妮示意哈利坐到床边的椅子边，阳光照进来刚刚好。

“还是说说你吧，没想到再次见你竟然是因为八卦新闻。”

“但这个新闻真的与我无关，我是受害者。到底是谁提供给你们消息的？”

“在说这个之前，哈利，我想问问你对做这件事什么感受？”

“什么感受？与马尔福订婚？”

金妮点点头。

“我能有什么感受……我很无奈，甚至还有人来祝福我。我只想让这件事快点结束。”

有一瞬间哈利几乎希望他们结婚就是真的。和曾经的暗恋对象结婚，这本来应该是多么幸运的一件事呀。但偏偏就发生在了他身上，哈利波特和德拉科马尔福，遥远的像是地球两端的极点。他们永远不可能靠近。

“那马尔福呢，你对他有什么看法？”

那个骄傲自大、不可一世的人啊，拼了命的燃烧。

他的光和热他的嫉妒和怒火总是在于哈利视线所及，耀眼的让他刺痛。

“他……不是什么特别的人。毕业之后我们几乎没再联系过。”哈利垂下眼眸，任阳光照到照向他脸颊。

“也就是说你们没什么关联？”金妮疑惑的问。

“没有。”

“那就很奇怪……因为这条消息就是马尔福提供的。”

“他自己？为什么？”

哈利觉得这比新闻本身更令他震惊。他从没想过这种可能，为什么德拉科要给自己找麻烦？难道他会因为与自己的死对头订婚而获得什么好处吗？？？

“这就是我疑惑的地方。他昨晚来到这里提供了这条消息和照片，我无法想象你居然完全不知道，因为他的那副神情就好像要把你们要订婚这件事昭告天下一样，还戴着你们的婚戒。”说到这金妮下意识看了一眼哈利的左手，“所以当时——即使我知道你们曾经关系多么恶劣，我都有点相信他了。而且你要知道，他为了让这条新闻立刻登上第二天头版可是花了不少钱。真没想到他竟然这么挥霍马尔福家的钱。”

“他戴着戒指？”哈利问。他不自觉地摸了摸无名指的骨节，早上他的手指上也有一枚戒指，但早已被摘下。

“没错。后来别人还告诉我他戴的是对戒。”金妮摊了摊手，“真是不可思议，他要求我们保密是他提供的信息。但我觉得你有权知道。”

他低头看着自己的鞋尖。原来这件事本身就是马尔福造成的，所以他在电话那边才那么波澜不惊有恃无恐。那大概订婚场地也是他，而哈利最想不通的就是为什么会有戒指。

“那要不要我帮你联系一下八卦版那边写一篇辟谣的报道？”

哈利慌慌张张地拒绝：“不、不用了。后续的事情我自己会处理的。”

“没事。昨天真是吓了我一跳啊，我还以为，你在上学的时候暗恋他呢。”

“不不不！怎么可能……”哈利大声否认，周围几个人的目光迅速聚集向他，他赶紧小声：“不要胡说……谢谢你今天告诉我这件事。我先走了。”

和金妮道别后哈利就离开了。

他踏出大门，凉风吹拂他额前的短发，沿着路边的人行道向公寓走。

在他身边经过的行人们都神色匆匆地走过，后来天色渐渐阴下来，阳光不再，他看到街边有一对小孩子因为什么争吵了起来，推推搡搡像是要打起来。后来不知道是哪个孩子说了什么，他们又喜笑颜开，手牵着手跑到另一条街去玩。

哈利边走边踢路边的石子，好像这样就能把烦心事踢走一样。这么多年、这么多年过去了，隐藏了许久的感情被重新拆离出——如果他也能像小孩子一样转眼就忘掉不开心一样也忘掉今天的事就好了。

假如我们真的结婚——

但并没有。

哈利长舒一口气，尽管他依然不知道应该如何面对德拉科，可如今唯一解决的办法就只有去问他到底干什么了。

哈利拿出手机，按到他前不久拨出去的那个号码上。

“德拉科，我们见一面吧。”

<<<

第二天他们约见在十字街中心的咖啡馆。

哈利到的时候，德拉科已经坐在里面的桌子边优哉游哉地喝他点的热可可了。

“挺守时啊？”德拉科看到哈利后，放下杯子说。

“我没迟到，”哈利翻了个白眼，内心想德拉科真是不放过一秒挖苦他的时机，“离9点还有15分钟，是你到的太早了。”哈利拉开德拉科对面的椅子，无奈地坐下。

“你应该解释一下怎么回事。”哈利说。

“怎么回事？当然就是你看到的那样，波特先生。”德拉科拿起杯子 又喝了一口，看起来他心情好极了。

“我已经知道了，马尔福，别装傻。场地是你预定的，报社的消息是你提供的，你到底想怎么样？”

“我想怎么样？这个问题应该问问你自己，波特，你想怎么样？”

“什么叫我想怎么样……又不是我做的。还有戒指是怎么出现在我手上的？”

“啊，那可花了我不少钱……”德拉科皱了皱眉头，“你可真会挑。”

“我？什么我？我可不记得……”

德拉科突然严肃地盯着哈利，没了刚才那副无所谓的神态，哈利被盯的不知所措，话也没说完。

“你、你干嘛啊？”

“别回头，”德拉科目光始终没离开哈利，“你身后大概三桌的位置，有人在偷拍我们。”

“那怎么办？”

哈利立刻紧张了，他可不想再次成为八卦头条了。

“我们跑吧。出门之后右转，你在我前面。”

“好。”

哈利起身离开座位，快步离开咖啡厅。他尽量低头不被看见，余光里瞄到了的确有人拿着摄像机在他们座位的不远处。右转后那条街看起来有不少人，哈利回头看了眼，德拉科已经在他身后了。

“走这边。”德拉科拉着哈利跑进两栋楼之间破破烂烂的小巷里。

哈利跟着德拉科呼哧呼哧的终于远离了街区，终于甩开了偷拍狗仔。

“呼……你倒是挺有名啊，救世主，都有人跟到这来了。”

“还不是拜你所赐，要不是昨天那张报纸谁会来拍我们啊？！”哈利生气地怒吼。

“那也是你约我出来的。”德拉科补充道。

哈利真不想理他，靠着墙喘了半天，刚才被拉着不停跑了一路，他快累死了。

“你想知道我为什么把我们订婚的消息给报社吗？”

哈利点了点头。

“那你求我我就告诉你。”

他居高临下、一脸得意地看着哈利说。

如果哈利此时带了魔杖——他一定立刻施咒滑稽滑稽让德拉科穿着泳装到刚才他们跑过的人流密集街区中央跳钢管舞。可惜他没带。

“……你不说我走了。”

哈利作势要离开，德拉科赶紧拉住他：“别走别走，你听我说。”

“前天晚上，也就是星期五，不知道为什么你喝得烂醉如泥——然后我接到你给我打的电话，你说你收了重伤要我立刻过去，等我急急忙忙赶到了，你知道你在干什么吗？你在珠宝店选戒指！你像个醉鬼胡言乱语弄得店员都看不下去了，还是我给你付的钱。之后你拉着我去了那个教堂，你应该在报纸上看到了，你选的场地，你订的规模，你签的字。懂了吗，波特？所有事情都是你，我做的就只有把你干的蠢事告诉报社。”

“不可能……我没一点印象。”哈利一脸不可置信。

好像他昨晚是喝得很醉，但是后来发生的事他都不记得。

“你当然不记得，后来我想把你送回家，路上你突然说：‘你又不喜欢我，为什么要和我结婚呢？这件事不应该发生。’然后，你对自己施了个一忘皆空就倒地上了。我还是很佩服你的，醉成那样还能精准施法让自己只忘记一个晚上的事，我以为你可能连自己叫什么都忘了。”德拉科无视哈利震惊到无以复加的表情，“你不信就给你自己咒立停，反正证据都在报纸上。”

哈利沉默了，怪不得昨天德拉科莫名其妙地问他星期几，原来是为了确认他究竟忘了多久。订婚场地的合同是他醉酒状态签的字，所以才会那么潦草。并且，德拉科不会编造这么荒唐的话来骗他。

但最重要的是——这样一来德拉科就知道哈利喜欢他了。

“那……你为什么要把这件事给报社？”

“没什么，”德拉科把目光看向另一旁的墙角，“大概是不想让你后悔吧……”

有什么东西呼之欲出。从很多年前，从他们第一次见面时说自己名字时起。空气也安静了。

“那我还说了什么话吗？”

“你说……你喜欢我。”

“那我是头脑不清醒说的话……”

德拉科立刻紧张的看向哈利，哈利也直视他的眼睛，他想起昨天戴在无名指上的蓝宝石戒指。

“我应该说我爱你的。”

四周是破败的铁丝网和年久失修的高墙，连一丝光都照不进来，他们就在这里接吻，像久别重逢的恋人那样不顾一切。

他们手牵手，一起向外面走去——

和他们共同的、漫长的未来。

<<<

后来他们真的如报纸上所说的在教堂中庄重的完成了婚礼。

“我也不知道怎么回事，我以为他们中途一定会打起来的。”不愿意透露姓名的格兰杰小姐说道。

-END


End file.
